The structure, function, and regulation of macromolecules are the main focus of investigation. To pursue these studies, the laboratory maintains state-of-the-art technology in separation, compositional and structural analyses of protein, carbohydrates, lipids, and nucleic acids. Facilities and know-how of peptide and nucleotide syntheses are also maintained. Specific on-going projects includes: 1. Establishment of HPLC-Mass spectrometric method for the standardization and stability monitoring of allergenic products (e.g. bee venom, pollen estract, cat extract, etc.) 2. Synthesis and evaluation of polypeptide antigen of parasites as immunogens. 3. Characterization of polypeptides used in AIDS and hepatitis test kits. 4. Anaysis of lipopolysaccharides and aduvents.